A Confession
by Silverwolf0618
Summary: This is basically just a series of confessions of the Keeper squad's feelings. I'm including Detz, Liana, Foster-Keefe. I guess *a* confession is putting it mildly
1. Chapter 1

_Dedicated to all the homophobes out there._

 _I hope you have a terrible day that you deserve._

I rated this K+, but some parts of it is kind of mature, like the kissing. Still, I think 13+ is a bit too much

"Hey."

Dex's head snapped up. It was Fitz.

"Hey," he mumbled. He hated the butterflies in his stomach. Why must he keep on feeling like this? And it's not just Fitz's gender. It's not like there's any chance that, even if Fitz wasn't straight, which is about ninety-nine percent impossible, considering how Fitz looked at girls, all of whom are so much more attractive than Dex, why would Fitz ever be attracted to Dex? Child of a bad match, brother of triplets...

He'd tried so hard to push Fitz away. So he would stop this stupid hoping.

"Um," Fitz cleared his throat. Dex realised he was drifting off. He wondered why did Fitz sound so shy, embarrassed? Suddenly, a wild hope sprang up in him, flaring before his eyes, not letting him turn his attention to anything else. Maybe...

 _No_ , he told himself. _Stop hoping. You saw how he's like with Sophie._

"Yesterday, Keefe told me —very gleefully— that, uh, he 'accidently' touched your hand while he was Enhanced for, you know, Foster-Keefe stuff."

Dex buried his face with his hands. Great. Fantastic. Marvelous. His face felt like it was burning. "Oh god. I'm going to _kill_ Sencen." He decided he had some very colourful things to say to Keefe. If he survived.

When he finally looked up, he was surprised to see that Fitz was smiling crookedly. "Nah, don't worry. I was hoping to hear this for a long time. Maybe not this way though."

"You mean—" Dex could barely breathe out the words. A pang of heat speared through him, a heat that started in his stomach and burned through every part of his body. The intensity of it scared him. He had never felt this before. _Never_

"I'm pansexual, Dex." Fitz smiled in that way that made Dex feel like the Neverseen never happened. "Bound to come out some time."

"But-but the way you were with Sophie..." The moment the words escaped, he wished he could un-say them. If Fitz was foolish enough to want Dex over, well, _everyone,_ he shouldn't question his good luck.

Fitz smiled again, this time sadly, Dex thought. "That's- that's complicated. Sophie—" Dex suddenly saw that Fitz was almost swaying on his feet.

He interrupted, gesturing at his bed. "You might want to sit."

(This was originally going to be a new chapter where I switched to Fitz, but I decided it was too short, and that there's not much stuff I can write. I added stuff so it can be a chapter now, but I decided not to chop this chapter)

Fitz sat next to him, slightly awkwardly. Almost immediately, Fitz regretted it. The bed suddenly seemed have only one thing. One thing he does _not_ want to think about.

Finally, Fitz broke the awkward silence. "I guess I have always liked you and Sophie. But her and Keefe..." Fitz suddenly shook his head. "No. I'm not saying it right. I sound like I was mooning after Sophie and after she 'dumps' me I start going after the next attractive person. It's not like that. I've, uh-"

Fitz silently cursed himself. Why is it always so hard to talk about these things? Anytime he's discussing anything that implied, well, _emotions,_ his vocal cords freeze up

 _Get it out already!_ Yelled the at least slightly rational part of him.

The other side of him told him that he told Dex that he's pan, and there's going back from there. Not that it would be particularly pleasant for either of them, but still, it's possible. If he told Dex now... There's no going back.

He may have not said it, arguing with himself in his inner turmoil, but the look in Dex's eyes convinced him that no, there will not be going back from this moment. Not without hurting Dex.

Fitz gave in. But it didn't feel like giving in. It felt like he was making himself hold his breath, and Dex convinced him to breathe.

"I love you. From the day I saw you. Even more now."

He wasn't sure what happened next. One moment, he was sure he was going to embarrass himself. The next, he was kissing Dex. Before he could comprehend what happened, his arms were around Dex, pulling him closer. The other boy's hand burned where he cupped Fitz's neck.

Despite the flames raging in Fitz, part of him is ice cold, afraid. _This is happening. We're both going to end up like Luke. Luke's experiences will be ours._

His fear was like gasoline to the flames. His arms tightened around Dex, pulling the other boy against him almost savagely hard, as if to shield Dex from the insults, the shame, the others' judgement. Dex cried out once, more in surprise than anything else, and then his lips opened eagerly under his.

When they finally pulled away, they were gasping. Both had forgotten to breathe. Fitz wouldn't meet Dex's eyes for a moment, embarrassed by what he did in the heat of the kiss, but when he did, Dex's periwinkle eyes shone. A promise that yes, yes they will be together. No matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

(This is sometime later in Biana's room. I'm trying to make the enemies as generic as possible so it would fit. Linh nearly died because she was trying to find the Neverseen. I don't think I've captured Linh's personality right, but oh well. Note that they didn't know about each other's feelings)

Linh sat up sharply and stared. Biana's eyes were wild, almost panicking. She was so pale that even if she didn't take the elixir, her scars would still be visible. Despite this, she had never seemed more beautiful.

"Linh?" She whispered.

"I had to find Tam! My parents-"

Biana's voice seemed to explode out of her. "You didn't have to do this alone! By the time I found you in the Wanderling Woods you were barely breathing! Their Guster-"

"I didn't want anyone else to be hurt because of me!"

"Are you kidding me!? Is this a joke to you? I nearly _faded!_ " Biana's eyes were wild, desperate. "I wouldn't live if you died. I wouldn't _want_ to!"

Linh stared at her, shocked. She'd never seen Biana like this. So close to losing control. The other girl's defences were so perfect, but, tonight, relief punched through her guard, leaving her defenseless. She could see the naked need in Biana's eyes

"I wouldn't want to live without you either." Linh's voice was soft.

She didn't know what happened next. Whether she'd reached for Biana first or if Biana reached for her first. Maybe both. She didn't care. The impact knocked her backwards. And then Biana was kissing her.

Her blood roared to life, packing more force than the flood in Ravagog. The last few weeks, she felt dead, like she was slowly fading. But as the flames roared through her, it rejuvenated her cells, bringing every nerve to life. She saw now that the need in Biana's eyes were her own, reflecting back to her.

Biana finally pulled away, Linh's fingers still playing with her hair. When she finally got her breath back, Biana looked up and grinned. "Friday at Atlantis?"

Of course Biana would think of dates first.


	3. Chapter 3

(This is just an announcement) I've got an idea for what to do with the Liana scene, but not the FeDex scene, and I'm writing the Liana story thing right now, but any ideas for the FeDex one?


End file.
